


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by Fujoshi_Arashi_Moho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: -_-, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger Management, Cute Eren Yeager, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Doctor Eren Yeager, Eren Has Anger Issues, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Hanji, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), I'm Bad At Summaries, IDEFK WTF I'm doing, Isabel and Eren are Related, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi has anger issues, Levi is a Little Shit, Levi's Dad is Hacker, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Multi, Older Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Romance, Soldier Eren Yeager, Soldier Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher Eren Yeager, Teacher-Student Relationship, Therapist Eren Yeager, This is Fucking madness, Too much swearing sometimes, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Arashi_Moho/pseuds/Fujoshi_Arashi_Moho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on you can do it! Repeat with me. Breathe in, breathe out."</p><p>He locks his eyes with the ocean colored orbs staring at him. He knows he is okay and breathing is easy but it seems so hard! But he will do it. He has to do it. All that he has to do is breathe in and breathe out.</p><p> </p><p>[That was a horrible summary btw. (-_-II) The fanfiction where Levi is cute, Eren is cute. Almost everyone is awesome(almost). Or the AU where everything is connected in someways or another. Wait what?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter ONE!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I am a lazy fujoshi who reads an unhealthy amount of Ereri fan fiction and now is trying to write one. Actually this is the first ever story I've ever properly tried to write. So I'm double NEWBIE!!(yay -_-II seriously Moho?) Ahahaha If I even get 10 views I'll probably die of happiness. Anyway, thanks for clicking on this fiction where I will put everything I WANT in a fan fiction. And it's an "AU" so it'll have everything I want in it (/o.o)/. I have a horrible mouth but I tried to hold back and English is my second language so, if I've made mistake, do point it out. It's totally appreciated! ;) So, yeah LET THE SHIT THE FAN!! Yoohoo!!\\(*o*)/!!

" You god damn piece of shit! Tell her you are sorry! Do it or I'll fucking kill you!" 

The teen kept punching on the face of the other teen. Face red in pure rage and knuckles red by the blood coming out of the other teen's nose. Everyone in the hallway stood and kept murmuring and some cheering the fight. Just right then the teacher came running with a blond whose eyes were puffy and red from crying and skin pale in fear. The teacher pushed through the crowd and found the messy fight . The teacher left a sigh and then shouted,

"Stop it!"  
The teens engaged in fight were so out of it in rage they didn't even hear the teacher shouting. Noticing this, the teacher shouted again and this time that included a name 

"I SAID STOP IT, ACKERMAN!"

Like they were suddenly broken from a daze they whipped their heads at the sound and found a really pissed off teacher. The one on the top looked mortified. The only thing going on in the teen's head was 'Shit!' And shit it was. Because next the teacher said 

"You two are going to the infirmary with me and then we are going to visit the principal. I don't want to hear another sound till I ask you anything, understood?"

Too baffled by the sudden appearance of the teacher the two teens only nodded their head. 

"Good.Now get up and start walking." 

The teens got up and went to the infirmary giving each other death glares. When all this was happening the blond who arrived with the teacher went straight to the girl who was sitting right next to where the fight was occurring. And hugged her while trying to comfort her saying 

"It's okay.That idiot will be fine.Come on we need to go with them.You need help with your head."  
The girl snapped out of it and said" I'm fine. I'm fine. But Let's go anyway."  
The blond rolled his eyes at this but nodded anyway.Then the blond looked at the teacher who was looking at the teens headed to the infirmary and then looked at the blond. The blond said 

"She needs to go too. She hurt her temple when she tripped. Well when she was pushed. "  
Hearing this the teacher looked both angry and concerned then picked her up then said

"Okay I'll take her. You should go back to class."  
Then thought something for a moment and said  
"You know what come with us she needs a friend and we need a witness." The blond gave a sad smile and said  
"Thank you."  
The teacher didn't reply too caught up in thoughts and went where the other two teens went.

 

 

Thirty minutes later all of them were found in the principal's office where the principal ended the call with their parents. Then spoke to them. 

"I can see that you have managed to get into another fight Mr. Ackerman and Mr. Kristen. This is the fourth time in last since you two have joined the same class and still haven't learned your lessons. So, now I'll ask Mr. Arlert what happened as it seems he is the only one with a stable mind and happens to be a witness and you two including Miss Ackerman will answer in only yes and no. Am I clear? "

All of the four teens replied "Yes, Sir. " in unison. Then the principal asked the blond kid to describe what happened earlier. 

"We were walking to our science class and when we started taking the stairs Jean walked passed us while bumping into her quite harshly and since Mikasa was talking to us she missed the step, lost her footing and fell and then hit her forehead. She was lucky that she has good reflexes otherwise she might have hurt herself badly. And after that Jean shouted at her offensively and said "That's what you get for being a fag!” then laughed at her. Seeing this Levi got really angry and told Jean to apologize to Mikasa but instead Jean came right at us pushed Mikasa on the floor then said really horrible things that I'm afraid I can't say in front of you Sir. Not only that but he also kicked Levi on his leg. At this point Levi charged against Jean and I ran to bring a teacher to stop them since I was unable to do so." 

The principal looked at the rest of the teens and asked 

"Is Mr. Arlert's statement true?" Levi and Mikasa said "Yes, Sir." In unison and Jean only nodded his head that hung low. The principal looked at Jean and said

"I said to answer in Yes or No Kristen!"  
The principal looked calm but his eyes said otherwise. Jean jumped at this and said in a low voice  
"Yes, Sir" The principal said in almost a rumble “Louder!" Somehow after taking a large gulp Jean said and everyone heard  
"Yes, Sir" 

The principal said  
"I see. All right then Mr. Ackerman you will be suspended for next two days which is tomorrow and the next day and will clean the school washroom for the next three days for breaking Mr. Kristen's nose and Mr. Kristen you'll be suspended for next seven days and clean the school washroom for next seven days after school and there will be no exceptions. All of you except Mr. Arlert are dismissed for the rest of the day and will return home after your parents arrive. You'll leave after I have talked to you parents and Mr. Ackerman, though I understand your reasoning but I'll not allow such violence just because you were lost in your rage. You'll be visiting a counselor for your anger management issues after school that I will suggest and can see progress since the counselor is a teacher of our school. As I said before, no exceptions are allowed. You may leave now." 

The teens said "Yes, Sir." and then left because they know well that the principal's decision never changes. While this took place the teacher who stopped the fight and brought them here stood and saw in silence and after they left the teacher left a sigh and muttered 

"What will I do with these two!" Though it was said in a low voice the principal still heard and replied

” Just take care of Levi and I'll talk to Jean's parents and I'm sure if he stops hanging around Thomas he will behave."

The other teacher looked at the principal in confusion and asked  
"How am I supposed to stop him and take care of him if he never listens to me? I talked to him this morning and now this happens. I don't know what to do anymore!" 

The principal smirked at his subordinate and replied  
"That's where the counselling comes. Why do you think I took charge of it instead of giving it to his uncle? "

The younger teacher was still confused and thought ' What's going on in that God forsaken head?’ and the principal said  
"I can see your motors running. Don't worry, have some confidence. You have a license and it's time you use it."

The other teacher looked confused for a moment and a light bulb popped up on the teacher's face then it went pale and the teacher almost shouted 

"You can't be serious!! Yes I got a license and that means I am experienced but you know that after getting it I never went back. It's been Years. And you know why I left in the first place. I can’t do it!!"

at this the principal chuckled and said  
"Calm down. I know you can do this and in his case I am sure only you can do this. The boy went through a lot. He needs help and you can give him that easily and I know you are good at this. And it's been three years only. So, you're doing this. And it’s time that you move on. You can’t let his dreams die with him. You know he would never want that and would say the same thing I am saying. No exceptions."

The younger teacher growled and threw arms in the air in a dramatic motion and then left the room scowling while muttering

"Sure Eyebrows. I am the invincible therapist! I am not doing this.Find somebody better!” 

but the teacher missed when the blond said  
"Hmmm. More like 'The goddamn brighteyes with a smile like sunshine.' And you will do it."  
and laughed to himself. This is going to be really enjoyable. 

 

Not more than an hour after this the two raven haired teens bid the blond one goodbye and got into the car with their uncle. Kenny looked in the rear view and found his nephew who has a scowl that looked like his thin eyebrows will emerge together at any moment and his niece who eyed his nephew in what seemed like amusement. He will never understand the girl. Even after going through that she seemed unfazed. On the other hand his nephew with a bandage wrapping around his right hand had a grip that looked kind of painful. Then he looked at the boy and said 

"I am not angry at you Levi. So calm down a bit will you? "

Hearing this, the raven boy replied  
"I know and I don't care if you are angry. "

The old man looked at Mikasa and she gave a shrug. Deciding to leave them with their own thoughts he started the car and left for home. When Mikasa saw that Kenny wasn't noticing them she poked at Levi's side and said 

"Hey I am fine you know. But you are pissed at yourself aren't you? Thinking you must have disappointed a certain someone." and wiggled her eyebrows while giving an evil smirk.Levi was dying inside at his cousin's question, well more like a statement and it made his ears go red in rage and embarrassment. So in defense he smacked on her head and said 

"Shut up you stupid brat.That Izzy, Armin and Hanji is giving you bad vibes and you talk too much!" Mikasa made a false face of hurt and said" Hey! I hurt my head today! I am injured so be nice to me moron! But I am right and you know that too 'Brother dear'. Your precious had such a sad look when nurse Christa was treating you. And the "DISAPPOINTMENT!" on that pretty face was so heartbreaking Levi."

Levi was going insane and said  
“Oh! for God’s sake! And did you just quoted Sherlock! What the fuck!”

Kenny looked at Levi with a raised brow and Levi mimicked it while making a face that said ‘What?’ and Kenny looked back at the road while shaking his head. While Levi wondered 'Who is this piece of shit? Where is Mikasa?' He still can't believe this is Mikasa. The quite little girl, who only talked when necessary.Not a year and half has passed since she came here and she is already turning into a annoying brat. He is sure that it’s more Isabel and Hanji's fault than Armin's .That annoyingly intelligent friend of his is more into talking about the new books and information and things he learns everyday than gossiping like Hanji. And then there is Isabel, Mikasa's extremely annoying and energetic girlfriend. Where does she get all that energy from will always be a mystery. Hanji is is Evil reincarnated. That damned shittyglasses is a pain is the ass. He still wishes he had found Armin as friend before Hanji.But then again when it comes to this particular topic all of those fool he sometimes mistakenly calls his friends turns into his greatest enemies. Because they all teases and disturbs him to the point of losing his mind (figuratively)! What kind of friends does that? His friends,that’s who. He always tells them it’s not what they are implying. It’s just that he loves those eyes and that brilliant smile that can light up the darkest place. And maybe that chocolate mop of hair. And also that ass. Come one! who doesn’t like something that perfect! Prrff he is sure everyone does, even Hanji. But remembering those eyes his heart sinks. He saw those gorgeous eyes dull in disappointment and anger. And that sight alone can keep him up for nights in guilt. Make the brightest day on earth look gloomy. He is so mad at himself now. Who loses his mind like that? Yes he was angry. Who wouldn’t be? That Seabiscuit crossed the fucking line today. Honestly he might have ended up in jail today if Armin didn’t bring that teacher. But that stupid brat had to bring the last person he wanted to face in that state. Argh!! Life is sooo unfair! At this he kicked at the car door.  
Kenny looked back saying  
“Oi !What the hell? Calm down you idiot!” and Levi scowled more and cursed himself more than before. God knows what will happen the next day. Oh guess what! He is suspended. Damn it! He wasn’t sure why he was pissed anymore. Because he would miss his 3rd class or because couldn’t show his face there. Mikasa was most probably texting Isabel, considering the continuous notifications. Looking up from her phone she suddenly said  
“Today is Friday. That means you are suspended for Saturday and Sunday. And if I remember properly those days we don’t have school. And Principal Smith specifically said tomorrow and the day after that.”  
Levi took few moments to understand what Mikasa meant. And then it clicked. Kenny suddenly started laughing and Levi said  
“That shitty Eyebrows.”  
Mikasa smiled and said  
“I wonder who your counselor will be.”  
Levi remembered and sighed, saying “Me too.” 

 


	2. Chapter TWO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren ,Hanji, lattes and some heart to heart and a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT MORE THAT 20 HITS AND MORE THAN 5 KUDOS! This is SUGOOIIIIIIII \\(ToT)/ Thank you so much for looking at my work and actually liking it! If you are trying it for first time then welcome and thanks and if you are checking it again(omg that'll be awesome) then thanks again! Thanks to that anonymous person who pointed out my mistake last day! Anyone whoever notices any mistake,please tell me. I really appreciate it! So....Enjoy the ride. Hopefully! Eheheh.

“Fucking Eyebrows!” is all I could say right now as I was returning to my class. What the hell is wrong with him? He knows EVERYTHING! But he still had the audacity to tell me all that shit. He even looked so damn smug about it. Like he knew he was right. Well fuck you too cuz I ain’t doing it. It’s been three years since I quit and he still acts like he is my commander. Well he is my boss but he doesn’t own me! I do what I want to do. I’m 24 for god’s sake!

“Eren!” 

My internal anger fit had an abrupt pause at the squeak. I looked back and my vision was blocked by a chest and my face felt something fluffy.

“Hanji.” Is all that came out of my mouth and my voice was muffled by her breasts and I felt like my bones will crack by her bear hug. This crazy woman and her greetings . 

“Nice to meet you too. Now please let me go before my body goes limp by no blood circulation.”

“Aw I know you are my strong little teddy bear. So bear with it.” 

And the puns and nicknames. After a bit of struggle she loosened her arms around me. 

“Will you ever stop using those stupid puns and nicknames?”

“No, and I know you love my hugs and my puns and nicknames.”

“Sure Hanji.”

She let me go and asked

“Hmmm. What’s wrong with my bear baby? Did Captain Eyebrows do something to you again?”

At first you might think Hanji is a crazy woman with no common sense whatsoever but I know better that deep down she is one of the most intelligent person I’ve ever met and she gets me better than anyone and sometimes more than I do. So the fact that she noticed my horrible mood isn’t really much of a surprise.

“Yes. That old geezer is getting more annoying and smug as he is getting older. Sometimes I wish he was dead already! Or he was eaten up by those caterpillars he calls his eyebrows!”

“Woah! Calm down Sunflower! Mind telling me what happened? I don’t have any class for next 1 hour and if I remember you don’t as well so let’s have a heart to heart and one of those iced lattes to get rid of that steam coming out of your ears. You know what? It’s my treat and we can have Iced Vanilla Latte. Okay?”

“Yeah. I could really use one of those vanilla lattes!”

“Anything for my bear baby. Now come on let’s go!”

The cafe was a 10 minute walk from the teacher’s building. Though right now I feel like killing Erwin by throwing a grenade down his throat I was still thankful that he opened a cafe in the school premises. It helped a lot. Especially with morning classes since I’m not a morning person and cannot function without caffeine in my system in the morning. So, 15 minutes later we were sitting in the cafe with our drinks in our hand. 

“Okay. Start talking and don’t leave anything. I need details.”

“I wasn’t planning to. Anyway, around 10:50 I was getting ready for my class and suddenly Armin came running into my room like a madman and when I asked him what happened he said that Levi and Jean was fighting, again and it was quite serious this time. So I went to stop them and what I saw was a Levi lost in rage on top of Jean, punching his face like he was set to kill him. So I stopped them took them to Christa. Levi managed to break Jeans nose. Yes! I got them patched up and took them to Erwin. Turns out, Jean was being a homophobic ass and insulted and hurt both Levi and Mikasa. So, I understand why Levi was angry but it was too much and I am kind of sure that it triggered his anger issues and he lost it. But that’s not the point.” 

I took a breath and a sip from my latte. It was heaven in my mouth. I didn’t even notice I was talking so much at a single breath. Then I resumed at Hanji’s raised eyebrow which said ‘So. What’s the point?’

“The thing is Erwin told Levi to go to a therapist and by that he meant me. He also said only I can do it.”

There was a pause as Hanji let it sink. Then she started laughing. Since it was class time it was only us and I was glad about that because Hanji was really loud. She was always this loud when she found something really funny and that irritated me to oblivion and I gaped at her in disbelief.

“What’s so funny? Do you realize how pissed off I am right now? Not only that but he looked so fucking smug about it when I said that I won’t do it. Do you know he also said that I have to move on. I mean what the fuck and of course you are laughing. Is it just me or your sense of humor has twisted into a level that is so high or low that I can’t find it funny! ”

She was still laughing as I massaged my temple with my right hand and drank my latte. After what seemed forever she finally calmed down a bit and opened her mouth.

“Oh Eren this is perfect! Hahaha! I still can’t believe Erwin did that to you. Hahahaha!”

“And I don’t understand how that is so funny. You both know how serious this is right? You know why I can’t and won’t do it.”

“Oh come on don’t pout. You look too cute in it and I will end up biting on your pretty cheeks.”

“I am not cute and I don’t pout and you are not biting my cheek. That's gross. So start explaining.”

She finished her latte and opened her mouth to speak,

“Yeah yeah got it. You know that what he said is true, don’t you? You earned that license with hard work and experience. You had one of the best men on that field to give you that license. I know why you quit but don’t you think it’s enough? It was not your fault, you know that. So this time, I will agree with Erwin, again. You are good at this, hell you faced worse than this and did your job. And you also know that he is proud of you and wouldn’t want you to stop. He would have wanted you to continue what he left, what he couldn’t finish. So Eren please, it’s time to move on buddy.”

I put my elbows on the table and hid my face in my palms and let a sigh leave my mouth. I was having a battle inside my mind. A part of me was saying that they were right when the other part disagreed. I need to calm down and think it through.

“Wow! At the end part you sounded so much like Erwin that I was a bit confused and I don’t know Hanji. I still don’t think that I can do this. It’s so hard to forget and move on. I am guilty, even if it's a bit. But I know I that I am!”

“No you are not! You don’t have to forget it or him. Just try not to get drowned in self guilt, you shouldn’t feel guilty. I know it’s hard but there is no pressure. Think about it, take time and relax. There is no rush. It’s okay to feak out a bit. But promise me you'll think about it properly or I'll come to your house with my tequila bottles and my latest colony of bacterias.”

She gave me one of those rare, soft looks of her and a grin of mischief also the threat of drunk Hanji and her projets can make me do almost anything! So, I had my back on a wall here and had to agree.

“Okay okay! I'lll think about it. Just save me from your shitface stace and your bacterias.But I’ll give Erwin a hell for acting so smug and you’ll help me. No exception.”  
She laughed again and I gave her a toothy grin.

“Hahah that was perfect! You always do that perfectly man! You should do that in front of Eyebrows. I bet his caterpillars will twitch!”

“ Hehe, I will. Anyway before I forget! Mom invited you and Petra tomorrow evening. Aunt Irina and Isabel will come over too.”

“Are we having Köfte and rice? and Turkish delight?”

Her eyes were shining in pure joy and I laughed at that. She loved those dishes just as much as I did. Mom’s cooking was heavenly and those are few of her best dishes.

“Yes we are having those. I was nagging mom for them so mom decided to make more and invite you guys. Apart from that you, me and Petra are going to have a movie night and you are buying ice creams. Also please don't buy any horrible flavours for "New experience purposes" shits. Just buy caramel and vanilla. Don't forget Vanilla, got it?"  
Hanji grinned and said “Got it.”

I looked down at my watch and it was almost time for my next class so I told Hanji that I have to leave. She also got up then left the cafe with me. When we got outside, she gave me another bone crashing hug and smacked a kiss on my cheek. I cleaned my cheek with a tissue and said

“You know if you didn’t date Petra then everyone would think that we are dating. You sure Petra doesn’t get angry sometimes?”

She laughed at this and said

“Yes I am sure. Besides, we have an active and steamy sex life unlike yours, which is nonexistent by the way. Get laid already will you? 25 years and you are still virgin and single. You even turned down Reiner’s second date. Who rejects that juicy chunk of meat? And how can I forget Rico. What did she do wrong that you turned her down at the first try?”

This is not good at all because when this starts, Hanji starts ranting and it's really hard to stop her. But the scariest part is the new addition and now I am praying to whoever is listening that Hanji won’t go there.

“You sure you don’t want to date him? I mean admit it that kid is hot and he has hots for you too ya know."

Well thank you so much for granting my wish oh so the great lord! Anyway, this has to stop

“Yes I am sure, ni he doesn't have the HOTS for me and Hanji I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk about my love life..”

“Which doesn’t exist.”

“No, yes, whatever, it doesn’t matter. The point is I have a class to attend to, I think you do too. So, I’ll see you later. Bye.”  
I said my piece, turned on my heels and almost ran to my class to save myself and heard Hanji shouting

“Are you sure Eren?! He is like a sculptured, man shaped vanilla ice cream and you know he is a great kid!”

Yep, she is crazy. I am 100% sure fo it. So I shouted back 

“YES I AM SURE AND I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE. BYE!”

Okay maybe I’m not that old but still, he is a sophomore ,glares at me every time I look at him and breaks eye contact like he hates me. On top of that I am enjoying my life as a single, virgin person. So, I don't need to date anyone but that’s not the point and I have a class to attend to. So I went to my class, got my things ready. By the time everything was ready students came and took their seats. A minute later the bell rang and I started my class with a smile of relief and said

“Hello students!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise daily updates as I'm a student and have classes and exams. But I'll try! And I will finish it! Also this is my first time writing a story properly so I am totally open to comments about it. It'll help a lot.This is my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fujoshiarashi/?hl=en). Till next time!


	3. Chapter THREE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Few notes before you start  
> 1\. église means Church in french.(google) 
> 
> 2.[The église.](http://ideasgn.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/Introduction-to-Architecture4.jpg) It has a three seat black couch near the left side wall. Two black bean bags.Two [wooden stools.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f8/93/90/f89390fba1382d91d7b2c45021c6c634.jpg) A huge ass piano facing the window. A drum set on it's right and a keyboard on it's right. Also a flat screen and sound system on the right wall.
> 
> 3\. Try Architecture 101 movie and Kids on the slope Anime if you haven't yet.
> 
> 4.Please point out any mistakes you find. It's unbetaed.(as if anyone will do that for me heh)
> 
> and let the music floooooooow(~-.-)~  
> (ha ha. whatever)

Kenny just finished signing the last of the reports that he needed to approve when he heard the piano playing on the second floor. He stood up and stretched and his back cracked, he could feel the slight pain on his back and ‘Damn, I’m getting old’ thought popped up on his mind. He got out of his study went to the living room and went up the stairs to where the music was coming from. When he got there he was met with an Armin on the piano, a Mikasa with a guitar and Levi on the drums. They noticed him and Armin greeted him with a smile, 

”Hello, Kenny!”  
  
“Hello Armin. Don’t mind me keep going. I’m sick of working so came up here.”  
  
Mikasa and Levi gave him a glance and smirked. God these two! Sometimes he thinks they really are siblings.

“You sure it’s not you getting old?”

Levi. This brat needs to learn respecting him. Not that he was wrong, but hearing that you are old from a brat sure feels a bit insulting. So, Kenny tsked,

“Shut it brat, I am still more handsome and stronger than you weakling.”

“Sure, says the guy who is forever alone and single.”

“I chose to be like that and I can have anyone I want and, that is not your business. Now play something and stop fiddling with those sticks.”

Levi wanted to give him a proper reply but was cut short by Mikasa.

“Drop it Kenny. Levi let’s just practice it again and that will shut him up.”

Levi nodded at Mikasa and gave Kenny a glare with not enough venom in it.

Mikasa just rolled her eyes and asked Armin if he was ready. He gave her a nod and after a few moments later they began.  
[.........](https://youtu.be/gDzi8N3BYMw)

Lullaby of birdland, that's what I  
Always hear when you sigh  
Never in my wordland  
Could there be ways to reveal  
In a phrase how I feel

Have you ever heard two turtle doves  
Bill and coo when they love?  
That's the kind of magic  
Music we make with our lips when we kiss

And there's a weepy old willow  
He really knows how to cry  
That's how I'd cry on my pillow  
If you should tell me farewell and goodbye

Lullaby of birdland whisper low  
Kiss me sweet and we'll go  
Flyin' high in birdland  
High in the sky up above  
All because we're in love

Kenny always loved Mikasa’s voice. That girl had voice that was soft like feather, flowed like water and yet it could be strong like the rambling of thunders. No matter what she sang she had her own touch in it. And not to forget his nephew and Armin. The three of them synched so well that every time they played together it was a treat to hear them. So, when Mikasa sang so softly and played that guitar with Armin’s piano that felt like satin and the slight warm buzz of Levi’s drums, Kenny felt at peace. His little family of his niece and nephew and their friend, sat in The église in his two storied house. It’s so childish to name a room but then again, Mikasa was a kid sometimes and Levi and Kenny did not have the strength to reject her when she gave the EYES and spoke in the VOICE. Kenny won’t say it out loud but sitting there with them and having the wind blow on him from that huge ass window that almost covered the wall, he really loved those brats and was proud of them. That thought brought a little smile on his face which luckily Mikasa and Levi didn’t notice since they were deep drowned in music. Kenny knew this song and he loved it most when his sister would play it while smiling like an idiot. They would bicker when Kenny picked on her for getting lost in thoughts of someone else. Someone she loved and cherished, someone he respected and trusted more than any other friends of his. Kenny misses those times, he missed her, he missed him. But as the song ended he stopped his thought process and gave a little clap to the kids sitting there with him, in his present. He hid his smile with a smirk when Mikasa said,

“See, told ya that would shut him up.”

“Yeah. Must have been thinking about someone he couldn’t get with that creepy face and attitude.”

“Now that you are saying, I think you are right. He had his creepy smile face on.”

“Guys, he is here and he is your uncle. I think you should not say stuff like that about him right in front of him.”

“ Armin, you are too nice, that’s why you get picked on so easily. By the way, you hear that bro? He said ‘in front of him’. I think I can read something between the lines here. Maybe Blondie is plotting.”

“I did not mean anything like that!”

“She didn’t say you meant. She said she thinks that you meant. But your expression means you _are_  implying something like back stabbing, aren’t you? Mushroom, you are growing some dangerous stuff up there, implying things like that.”

“OH MY GOD! You guys are the worst!”

Kenny chuckled at their little bickering and Armin’s pout. He really looks like a mushroom with that haircut.

“You three are really just brainless brats. So, stop being so noisy and play some good shit. I’ll get you idiots something to drink.”

“Ginger Tea” ”Coffee”

Levi and Mikasa said at the same time. Kenny smirked at them and looked at Armin and he said

“Apple juice, please if you have it.”

This kid is really too nice. Levi and Mikasa needs to learn some of that from him. But they are his niece and nephew after all. Thinking about all of that he walked to the kitchen while they started playing again.

As Kenny left the room the played with their instruments, just did something where they just oddly synced, again. Then suddenly Mikasa remembered something and looked at Levi

"Hey, Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow you are starting your counselling right?"

Levi abruptly stopped playing and the rhythm broke. He left a sigh and just nodded. Mikasa looked back to her guitar

"I wonder who it's gonna be and hope they will be good enough. Also I hope they will be alright after counselling you."

They chuckled at this and Levi picked up the beat again

"Same here brat. It's just I'm tired of it."

Mikasa looked at him and there was a slight sadness in her eyes. She knew how hard it was on him and it pained her that she couldn't help him with it. Hell, he is facing this because of her this time.

"Counselling or loosing control?"

"Both."

She frowned a bit.

"You know we're here right?"

He looked at Armin and Mikasa and they both gave him a small smile and he nodded.

"Yeah. Don't worry your little heads you stupid brats. I'll be fine."

"Mikasa's right you know. Sometimes you do sound a lot like Kenny."

"I am always right, Ar."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you shitty brats. Now just shut up and play the damn song."

Armin laughed a little and said

"Levi you didn't say which song."

".."

Levi started playing his drums and for a moment and Mikasa and Armin was confused for a bit and catching on that Levi rolled his eyes

"The Bee Gees you imbeciles. I can't stand you two making pathetic faces. AND I want to feel fucking [ alive !"](https://youtu.be/peRhhXnMA54)

Mikasa and Armin both groaned at this.

"Oh come on you love them too. So, stop being picky and start playing or I'm making you two watch movie with Kenny."

This got them started. Armin moved to the keyboard and after a bit of warm up they began playing. All while Levi wondered who his counselor will be and prayed to whatever higher power exists to make it easy on him. Because this time he is really gonna try. He can't disappoint them. He can't disappoint him. DEFINITELY NOT HIM, NOT AGAIN! Then he just let the beats run through his body, get drowned in it and opened his mouth to forget the pang in his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Kenny when it comes to romance. Ace, aromantic and completely oblivious to real life romance and awkward. REALLY AwKWARD! You don't even want to imagine. The Bee Gees part...I just couldn't help it. I listen and sing it(horribly) when I'm down. (o_o)SO Till next time humans...


	4. Chapter FOUR!

 

His eyes snapped open. He was sweating, he was breathing like he had the last chance to do it and his heart was beating like it’ll come out of his mouth. Everything was a bit blurry for a second and then everything became clear. It was a familiar ceiling. He was in his room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

‘It’s okay. It was a dream. It’s okay. It’s okay.’

He opened his eyes and slowly his breathing became normal, his body relaxed. He looked at his alarm clock and it showed that it showed 5:58 am. Good. He wasn’t early or late. He got up and rubbed his face with his palms and sighed. Then he went to do his morning routine. When he looked up in the mirror he was met with tired face. His eyes were dull, hair a complete mess and somehow he also managed to get bags under his eyes. He left a long sigh and got started. He got ready for his morning run then got down to get out and as usual was greeted with a smile brighter than the sun.

“Good morning, Eren.”

“Morning, Mom.”

He gave her a hug and she returned it with a tighter hug and a kiss on his forehead.

“I’ll make breakfast by the time you get back and Izzy will be awake by then.”

“Okay. Is Auntie awake?”

“Yeah, she’s in the backyard.”

“Okay. I’ll be back soon, gotta clear my mind. Sorry I can’t greet her now.”

Carla gave her a sad smile and pressed her palms on his cheeks. He loved this warmth. It always gave his chaotic mind a feel of peace.

“Oh, sweetie, it’s okay. We understand. Take your time and be careful.”

“Yes, Mom.”

Carla pulled his left cheek a bit for his sarcastic tone and then told him to go. After Eren got out he could tell that it’s gonna be a sunny day. He took a deep breath and started his run. Even though everything around him was relatively calm, his mind was noisy, too noisy for his liking. Eren didn’t mind noises that much. He himself was a noisy person sometimes but this noise was something he hated more than anything else. This was out of his control. This kept his awake at nights even if he was physically exhausted. This made him go crazy. This was louder than anything else. All these years and he still didn't know why this didn't stop. He tried everything but for some strange reasons it always managed to come back somehow and nothing scared Eren more than this.

It's been a while since Eren had a nightmare and he knew what caused this. It's because he was afraid of facing himself. He was afraid of the things he did and things he couldn't do. He knew if he couldn't distract himself this'll get worse. He had to prove himself that he had control over things, over someone else and mostly over himself. So, he decided that won't back down. He will do it. So, he had to calm his mind down. He needed a mind clear enough to listen to the chaos of another one. Deep into his thoughts his body was on auto-pilot and Eren was in the neighborhood park. He went to the swings and sat down to take a bit of rest and to finalize his next goal in his mind. 

"I'll do it." He said out loud to no one. 

"I'll prove myself. I'll prove that you are right. I'll not let you down again. I'll start over again. Like you said, bit by bit I'll get it together again. I won't back down again."  

To someone looking at Eren it'll seem like he is talking to himself but to Eren he was talking to the person he trusted most. To Eren, he was reliving one of the most important parts of his past. To Eren this was his turning point.

"I'll try, Dad."

Saying that Eren got up and went back home. 

By the time Eren got home it was 7:30. He got inside and saw Izzy snoozing on the couch. He knew this would happen and that's why told her to sleep early last night. But then again she never listened to anyone properly anyway and Eren had the bad luck of being one of those people who could not say no to Izzy most of the time. So he went to his cousin and smacked her lightly on her head.

"Get up sleepyhead, time for breakfast."

"Ugh Ren don't be such a mean so early."

"I didn't need to be if you had slept early, Princess."

That woke her up and she woke up fast.

"Hey! I ain't no Princess!" 

"Uh huh sure Princess whatever you say."

"You ass! I'll.."

Eren ran for his room to get fresh and locked his door so Izzy couldn't get in.

"Oi! Open the door ! I'll show you who the Princess is you Unicorn ass kisser!"

'And here we go.' Is all Eren could say. But she was awake and that's all that matters now. Izzy was 8 years younger than him and they basically grew up together. As a result the age difference between them and the fact that they are cousins didn't really matter. They were like siblings and the fact they were almost identical also made people confused.

Eren showered and got ready for the day. He heard a knock and opened his door.

"Morning Eren."

"Morning Auntie."

"Breakfast is ready."

"Okay, let's go."

They went down and sat for breakfast and Eren met a fuming Izzy on the table typing on her phone furiously.

 

 

"Eren why do you tease that poor girl ? I told you not to."

Of course Izzy told his mom because auntie will tell her to suck it up.

"See Ma ? Aunt understands. Why are you two so different when you look the same?"

"Because we are different people and she is just spoiling you to give me trouble."

Eren sighed as his mom and her twin sister started their own banter and Izzy stuck her tongue out at him. Just like that Eren's dull morning was brightened with his little family and the weight in his heart lessened a bit more. They all finished breakfast like that. Then Eren and Isabel went to school in Eren's car.

 

...............................................

 

It was 3:30 pm when the last bell rang announced the end of the school for the day. For Eren, the day was relatively calm and he was grateful for that. The last thing he needed today was any negative thoughts in his mind ruining his mood. He got out of his class and went to the cafe for something cold and also to meet Hanji. When he got inside he was already there. So he went to the counter and ordered his strawberry smoothie and went to sit with him.

"Good day?"

"Yeah, till now. Not sure about next few hours though."

"Don't worry buddy. You'll be fine."

"I don't know Hanji but I'll try my best."

"Then you'll be fantastic. Oh did ya tell Cap'n Eyebrows?"

"Nope and keep it that way till I tell him okay?"

"Okay!"

They talked about a few more things, Eren got his drink and by 3:50 they got out to go to their own ways.

"Call me after you get home. I want every little detail. Oh want me to give Izzy a ride?"

"No, she's going with Mikasa."

"All right, see ya."

"See ya."

That helped Eren to calm his nerves. So, he took a deep breath and walked to his destination.

"Room 104, here I come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. It's been a long time and I'm glad that finally I wrote something. I'm having serious depression problems and my brain has gone blank. I just hope I can get out of this slumber soon. ( _ _'') Holy damn Unicorn Shit I AM SO HUNGRY!! Ugh my stomach !!my tumblr


	5. Chapter FIVE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited about this. I just finished writing it. I don't know what happened but I am writing and that's all I can feel great about now. I hope you all will like it. Also I never thought I'll be able to update two chapters in a single day! (_ _")( _ _")

'Oh,there he is. In his all tan glory and of course he is wearing [burgundary](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=209646313).' Was the first thing that came to Levi's mind when he saw Eren going to his class while Levi was going to his own class. Thus Levi's day at school began with a bit of sadness and bit more guilt. You see, he doesn't have biology today. No wonder he is sad. On top of that, today his counseling starts. God knows who he has to deal with. In all, Levi was grumpier than he usually is.

"Hey, don't look so put off so early."

"I am not."

"Stop lying to your sister."

"I'm not lying."

"Sure you aren't."

By some miracle Armin appeared and Levi was saved from Mikasa's pestering. Or so he thought.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Mushroom."

"Okay Levi, who pissed in your tea today?"

"And he says he is not being grumpy."

"Ugh, just drop it. I'll be fine or something. Let's just go to class."

"Yeah."

Armin and Mikasa said in unison while giving Levi a pointed look and started walking to their class.  
By the time Lunch arrived Levi was not fine. To people who didn't know him it was not any different but to those who did know Levi really closely it was kind of obvious that Levi was feeling down. Really down. So when Isabel asked Mikasa if she did something to offend Levi, Mikasa knew Levi was too pissed for even Izzy to not notice that he was not fine. When she asked him though, Levi just simply blew her off and changed the topic entirely. Mikasa and Armin by this point was a bit worried but chose to let it slide for now. Because they knew Levi was anxious about his new counselor. So, they just hoped that it'll be someone good enough to put up with Levi.

When the last class began Levi could not concentrate on his history class. The fact that it was one of the most boring teachers of this school didn't help either. It's not that he hates the class but he just couldn't stop feeling anxious. He had visited two counselors before as well but none of them could make him open up completely. He just couldn't trust them. He tried and he was better than before but somehow he still had issues and trust issue is one of them. He felt really bad that he couldn't return the fruit of their hard work by opening up and letting them help him but he just couldn't do it and he was worried it'll be the same this time. By 3:30 Levi did not get better but he had to do something to calm down a bit. He knew he had to be at room 104 by 4 pm. Mr. Smith had told him that today when he met him after lunch. Why he didn't get to know who his counselor is was really not helping his nerves. So, Levi went to the Music club room. He also had to tell them that he won't be there today. When he went there was just Nanaba on her Cello.

"Hey Levi."

"Hey. Where's everyone?"

"Um they won't be here till 4 today. Everyone had something to do."

"Oh. I'll just play drums for a bit then I have to go before 4. I can't be here today and Petra knows already."

"Okay."

Levi sat and got his sticks out of his bag then started playing. He then let himself relax bit by bit.

 

............................................................................

 

No one, there was no on in there. Eren checked his watch and saw it was 3:57 pm.

'Maybe he'll be here at 4.'

So, Eren sat on the chair near the wall. Opposite to him there was a small table and another chair. He sat there in silence and waited. He closed his eyes and he tried listening to the noise.

'Huh. The room is sound proof. Nice.'

This is definitely Erwin's work. It's good that the environment was peaceful and calm. It's important for the job being done here. Even though he is a manipulative moron, Erwin was a thoughtful genius. He always did everything perfectly. His plans never had any holes and he was the perfect leader. So, in the end Eren always respected him because Erwin Smith deserved every bit of respect he' given. Eren opened his eyes and checked his watch, 4:05. Just the door burst opened and there stood a bit disheveled looking Levi Ackerman.

'He must've run here to look flushed like that.'

But after a moment when Levi still stood there while looking a bit surprised Eren was thinking if the kid was okay.

"Hello Levi. Come in."

"Eren?"

"Yes? Come on take a seat."

Levi blinked few times then slowly got inside while looking at the ground and sat at the chair opposite to Eren. Eren was a bit confused by Levi by now and was again thinking if he was okay because Levi looked mortified and was taking deep breaths.

"Hey there you okay? Here have some water. If you are worried about being late then it's fine. Five minutes won't kill a puppy."

That made Levi look at him and though he hesitated a bit as he took the bottle and finished it at a go also now that Eren could see up close, Levi was sweating but Eren decide not to ask about it now and let him cool down. After finishing the bottle Levi took few more breaths and now looked a bit calmer than before.

"Thanks and um sorry for being late. I had something to do at the club and I kinda lost track of time."

"You are welcome and as I said, it's okay."

"Okay." Levi said and nodded.

"Yeah. Well, as you can see from today I'll be your counselor but today we won't be doing any of that. Instead I need to know few things first. I hope you won't mind answering?"

"Uh? No. I don't think so."

"Good. Firstly, where you want to have your sessions. It can be here, your place, my place. Wherever you are comfortable. Secondly, which two days of the week can you are free after school. Thirdly, if you have any problems with me being your counselor. If you do I can suggest you or you can suggest me someone else and I won't mind. Lastly if you have went to any counselor before."

Levi was silent for a moment and seemed like he was considering the answers which was good.

"Yes, I've visited two counselors before you. I’m free on Tuesday and Friday. I think here is fine and I don't have any problem with you being my counselor."

"Glad to know that I'm not hated."

Eren gave Levi a bright smile then looked at Levi's eyes.

  
“There are few things that should be clear between us. Whatever happens here, you don't have to worry about that. I won't treat you any different because of that. Never feel pressured to do anything just because I say it's good for you. If you need time by all means, take your time. I want you to feel comfortable enough to honestly share your thoughts with me. If you ever feel uncomfortable let me know. If you allow me to help you then sometimes things will be hard for you but I'll be here to help you through it whenever you need me to. You don't have to trust me from this very moment, that is not possible but try doing it bit by bit. If I do something to break that let me know. I'll try my best to help you and more than anything I promise not to treat you like kid, not here. I understand how offending that can be sometimes. So, don't worry about that, and don't hold back, Okay?"

 

He said all that without breaking eye contact and Levi could see the concern written in Eren's perfect eyes clearly as blue sky on a sunny day. Eren had no idea what his eyes were doing to Levi's insides. Even though Levi had a perfect poker face on he was fighting hard to hide the heat that was increasing by every moment. Levi could drown then and there in those eyes only if he didn't have to concentrate on what Eren was saying. Levi somehow was saved from going blank and could answer Eren without letting his voice shake.

"Yes, I understand."

'And there was that smile again. Please let me live and don't smile too much. I can't take it that much at a time.' is what Levi's silent prayer was. But of course Eren didn't hear that and replied Levi while looking like a freaking ANGEL with invisible flowers and rainbows around his face and Levi was sure a kitten was born right then.

"Great! So, how was your day?"

'Wow. He asked me that after all that?'  
"Good, I guess."

"You guess? Not sure or don't want to tell me?"

'This guy..'  
"Uh, I was kind of wondering all day who's gonna be my counselor. So, apart from that it was same as usual."

"Hmm. Why did you look surprised to see me here?"

'What is this? Twenty questions? Wait I'm the only one answering.'  
"I didn't know you did counseling and I thought it'll be someone older and all that."

"Hahah. Mind explaining what is 'all that’?”

'Please, don't make me! Well, you already did.' Levi scratched his neck and answered Eren.

"Uh my last counselors were older and women and they were sort of motherly type of person. So, I thought this time will be somewhere near that as well."

'And you are nothing like that. Not even close! OMG Don't laugh like that damn it!'

"Okay, I see why you were surprised. I'm certainly anything but that. I hope the change will be worth it."

'Yeah, me too.'

Eren looked at his watch and it was 5 pm.

'Wow that was fast.'  
"Looks like our time is up. I almost forgot but your sessions will last for 1:30 hour and since it's our first day I think 1 hour is fine. You can leave before me, I don't mind. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

With that Levi gave Eren a little nod and left. After Levi left. Eren slumped on his chair and let a breath out. That went better than he expected and Eren felt a bit better than he felt an hour ago. He got up, took the empty bottle from the table and went out of the room. He turned to his left and almost slammed against a large body and behold there was Captain Blondie.

"Hello, Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feed backs! Politely pointed out mistakes are much appreciated! Also people on AO3 are so nice!  
> (/T ^ T)/~<3 <3


	6. Chapter SIX!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is un-betaed, so please forgive my unintentional mistakes and do mention them if you find them. I hope you guys enjoy reading the things I write.

"God dammit Erwin don't spook people like that!"

Eren's heart was slamming against his rib cage and he was taking deep breaths to calm down. What is wrong with this man? 

"Sorry about that." He didn't look sorry at all because Eren could clearly  see smug smile plastered all over his damn face.

"You know you could have let me know that you accepted my offer."

 

'Is he serious?'

"Offer? Really Erwin? If I remember correctly it was an order with I quote 'No exceptions'."

'Hah the right one twitched. Nailed it.'

 

"Is that so? Hmm, I really don't remember. I guess age is getting to me Eren."

"Please Erwin, anything but that! Anyway were you worried that I'll not show up?"

"What do you think?" 

 

'Can I kill this man? The world won't miss two mutant caterpillars.'

"You tell me."

 

"Would you believe me if I said I wasn't? I knew you would agree. I have complete trust on your ability." 

"How come?"

“Because no one can understand that kid better than you Eren. You can get his point of view better than any other counselor ever will. You can make him trust you and open up to and nothing can replace that. I know that you are not a man who backs off and that is exactly who he needs."

 

This is something about Erwin that Eren admires most and on some rare occasions envies the most. He is always sure of what he is doing. He always has control over himself, over people around him and over things around him. This is something made Erwin, Erwin. Even if Eren couldn't trust himself he could always trust this man and that's exactly what he was about to do.

 

"Am I that transparent? Like seriously?" Eren sighed,Erwin smirked.

"Yes, okay! I'll do it. God help me!"

"You mean you are doing it." 

Eren gave Erwin a look that said 'Don't you dare!' but no, it's Smith we are talking about and he gets what he wants.

"Yeah yeah I'm doing it."

"Hmm thought so."

"I hate you so much."

"Ouch Eren."

"Go die."

"Only if you are with me dear."

"Ew Erwin!" 

"What? I'm being honest?"

"Don't be. I’m just glad that he doesn’t hate me. Or so he said."

“Why would you think that?”

“Every time I made eye contact with him in last 4 months he glared at me!”

Erwin laughed out loud.

“What’s so funny? He has a scary glare okay? It’s normal to think that was hatred.”

“Eren, that’s just priceless. Anyway time for me to say goodbye for today.”

 So they went their ways after saying goodbyes for the day.

At that moment Levi was walking to his home. It took him 15 minutes of walking to get to his home and at his current state, Levi really needed that walk.

“What the fuck?” is the first thing that came out of his mouth after few minutes of silence. No one could actually blame him. His day was completely flipped within an hour! Hell his life might have changed in that hour. It was not new for his life to change in a span of short time but this was different. For the whole day there he was anxious like he was about to be hanged and then after an hour here he is grinning like an idiot.

‘Why am I grinning in the first place?’

The reason was obvious, Eren Jeager. Anyone who has been blessed with Eren’s smile was bound to smile back. Even poker face genius Levi did not have it in him to hold it in for more than 2-3 minutes and for lucky Levi, that was enough time to change his reaction in front of Eren today and he was nothing less than glad about it. Though he was really happy for spending time with Eren but now his sweet thoughts about Eren was soon turning into dark ones of himself.

‘I should leave this town. No let’s leave this state, that’s better. Because, I can’t let him know what’s wrong with me. He’ll end up pitying me anyway. It doesn’t matter how great Eren is. It’s normal to think that I’m just a pathetic teenager with hormonal issues. He’ll see how much of a coward I am and I’ll lose any chance I have. Not like I had any to begin with.’

Thoughts like those were clouding his mind but still there was a tiny bit of his mind that had hope. That believed Eren was different. That Eren won’t treat him like a hormonal teenager. Because Eren himself said that. How could Levi not believe that? He saw that Eren was different. Eren always helped anyone who he saw or knew needed it. Eren was not judgmental. Even horseface liked Eren and it was no secret.  Soon the negative and positive thoughts on his mind reached on a 50/50 level and before he knew it he could see his house.

“Huh? That was fast. When did I get here anyway?”  

Levi then walked to his home and Mikasa opened the door.

“Welcome back.”

“Thanks.”

“So, wanna tell me who was it now or do you want to freshen up first?”

Levi could see the worry on her face clearly and knew it’s better to at least give the name now. Then he could get his shower and get to details later.

“No, it’s okay. The sooner the better.”

“So?”

“It’s Eren.”

“What?!” 

Mikasa’s reaction to the news was not that surprising and it was completely understandable.  So, all Levi could say was

“I know.”

“Are you serious?”

“No, today is April fool and this is my perfectly planned, long awaited prank to quench the thirst for my vengeance against you. Of course I'm serious you brat!”

“Woah, chill bro. No need to bite my throat off. I get it, you need to calm down. Go on ,take your shower and we will talk later.”

“Tch, whatever.” Saying that Levi stormed off to his La –La Land AKA his bathroom and Mikasa went back to watch Adventure time.

“Sassy moron.”

“I heard that.” Levi shouted from upstairs and Mikasa shouted back

“Like I care! Just take that damn shower!”

Levi’s inner  sarcastic sassy self gets out every time he is pissed or confused about something and Mikasa is used to it by now. Still Mikasa was a bit confused about the whole thing. She didn't know how she felt about it. Not to mention she was worried if this could be successful or not. Even though she has known Levi for a long time he never opened up about his feelings. Not even Kenny could break through the walls Levi had created around that part of his mind. She wasn't sure about Hanji because he never admitted knowing anything about  **that**. Mikasa was not sure if Eren could help Levi or not. More than that, if Levi would let Eren help him or not. So all she could do now is to wait for Levi to tell her about it. Right then her phone buzzed and she saw it was a text from Armin.

 **Armin** :  _Is Levi back? Did he tell you who it was?_

 **You :** _Yep and It's Eren._

 **Armin :** _What? Did he say how it went?_

 **You :** _No he's is in the shower. Will talk after that. He's in a bad mood though. Don't worry I'll tell u about it later._

 **Armin :** _Okay ttyl._

Mikasa then went back to watching TV. 10 Minutes later Levi came down and went to heat up left over Pasta. Mikasa waited for him to get the food and sit beside her. She was still considering if she should ask or wait for Levi but then thinking over she went for the later and she was not disappointed after 5 minutes of waiting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm really happy that people are reading my story! Like REALLY REALLY HAPPY! Pleeeeeease leave comments!(and kudos if you like this fic! (_ _") ) I really love you guys. You make my gloomy self happy and my all nighters worth it!


End file.
